Thoughts on Defeat
by LittleNessie12
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles on what the Volturi are thinking after their failed attempt to kill the 'immortal child' in Breaking Dawn.
1. Doubts

**Hey... This idea came to me during Health Class...weird right? Well, here it is, please review, (If you do, I'll give you a virtual Volturi member of your choice!) _Disclaimer: _Stephenie owns these characters and plotlines, I'm just writing about them.**

**Aro **

He hears the shouts of joy as they leave Forks; The Cullens and Co. are happy to have evaded death...For now.

Yet he can't help but have doubts as he heads home: Is what he's doing...the right thing?

If this question had come up just yesterday, the answer would have been; "Of course, they have commited a crime, and they risk exposing us all. Criminals must be punished."

But the Cullens were proven innocent of the charges against them, and the world has little to fear from Renesmee. She is, in a way, the glue that holds the Cullens and their allies together. The love these people have for eachother and Nessie is almost of a tangible quality; he didn't need to read Edward's thoughts or have Marcus' gift to know that.

But although they don't risk exposing the vampires, they are risking something more important--The Volturi. Word will soon spread about the Cullen's ordeal, and soon it won't just be them who are questioning their authority.

This wasn't the final confrontation; Aro was sure of it.

There must be a resolution to the problem, he just couldn't be sure as to what he was doing would ensure a victory for their side.

For the first time in his existence, Aro was scared.

**Please review! Next chapter will be Jane.**


	2. Anger

**Hey everybody; Thanx so much for the reviews...All three of them...:) _Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight. It would be completely awesome if I did though...:)**

**Jane**

You want to kill them, slaughter each and every last one of them, make them feel unimaginable pain as you burn them with your mind. But, your masters tell you they are innocent of the crimes accused, and you must leave.

You have obeyed. It isn't a question, or a choice. You obey, or leave the Guard.

Rage courses through your bloodless veins whenever you think of them; they are a danger to your world, they must be stopped.

And _Bella. _Never have you been unable to use your power on anyone, and then she waltzes in and keeps you out of her and everyone else's head.

_Love. _Apparently that's what the Cullens have for eachother; you barely understand the meaning of the word, unless you count the devotion you have to your masters.

Lividness boils in your veins.

The Cullens **will **_die _soon.

You are Jane, a trusted and loyal member of the Volturi Guard.

You are nearing the edge of sanity; right where you belong.

**Wow, that was angry...I guess the teenage cliche 'me against the world' attitude is kicking in...:) **

**Review. They makes me happy. :) **


	3. Defiance

**Enjoy the moodiness that is...MARCUS! _Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You probably don't either._**

**Marcus**

He sees the bonds these people share; the intsensity of their passion is the strongest he has ever seen.

Marcus' dead heart longs to feel something like that again.

But the times for such frivolity have long since gone,and you envy the Cullens for their happiness.

He resolves that the thing that happened to him _will not _happen to them; they are entirely undeserving.

The question to ask is though: Will Aro and Caius listen to him?

For the first time in centuries, Marcus feels something other than boredom and misery, but twice as destructive; defiance and worry.

He walks down the cold stone halls of the palace and Volterra, reminiscing, thinking of the few good times he had within the limestone catacombs.

Let the Volturi empire fall; he won't be taken down with it.

**Review. Now. Please. :)**

**-LittleNessie12**

**Next chapter is Alec!**


	4. Depression

**This is Alec. Alec is veeeerrry depressed. Have fun amongst the misery! _Disclaimer: Sorry People, I don't own Twilight. _**

**Alec**

The Volturi are crumbling from within.

Bella Cullen, their newest coven member, has a gift the is unfortunately similar to Renata's- a shield. Glorious.

Renesmee Cullen; the main reason for us going to Forks, turned out to not be much of a reason at all.

But Aro worries that because of the Cullens' triumph against us, others may soon join together and dare to take us on, therefore they must be eradicated in the future.

I watch as my sister gets angrier every minute. She's never been as angelic as her looks, but she's slipping- I'm sure of it.

For the first time, I wish I were human, or at least not part of the Guard.

We haven't had a fair fight in centuries, maybe that's why everyone's in shock. Maybe that's why Chelsea's gift isn't working on us as well as it used to.

I'm considering trying to use my gift on myself...Maybe start a fire and 'not get out of the building in time.'

**Review. Please. **

**This is the last chapter.**

**Thanx!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	5. Determance

Remember how I said last chapter was then end for 'Thoughts on Defeat'? Well, I lied. Apparently, I had written another drabble, which I'm just finding now, scrawled in my math notebook.

I'm weird like that. **Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. **

**Caius POV**

It is difficult to think clearly when you are presented with an undying golden opportunity.

Our opportunity was to get rid of the Olympic Coven---the Cullens, for good. It was a chance we took---considering, we weren't looking great in the eyes of our enemies anyhow. Seize the day, what an appropriate motto.

However, the results clearly weren't what we had desired. The supposed immortal child had turned out to be a half-breed. A mutant spawn created by a reckless vampire and a stupid human. Said human, Bella, had been blocking our offensive power with ease.

What a sheer dissapointment.

And now, we run back to Volterra with our heads hanging in shame like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

No matter. This _isn't _the end. And when it is, I've got one final request.

Those wolves are mine.

* * *

**Caius creeps me out a little....REVIEW! **


End file.
